It may be possible to transmit money to an account held at a financial institution from some other financial institution whether or not the two financial institutions have a pre-existing relationship. If the financial institutions do not have a pre-existing relationship (or have only a limited pre-existing relationship), the funds may be transmitted via a third-party financial network. If the financial institutions do have a pre-existing relationship, it may be possible to transmit the funds directly between the financial institutions.